


I'll Look After You ...

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [10]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Harry, Blindness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Piano, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a surprise for Harry in spite of his "unsightly" condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You ...

Louis’s hand grasped his mate’s hand gently. He pulled him into the room and tried to make it so he would not hurt himself walking through the doorway with his cane. Harry wore thick, black glasses that covered all of his eyes. In fact, he was just getting used to wearing them 24/7. Harry did not bother looking around the room after he heard the door shut. After all, there’s no need to if you can’t see anyway.

            “Don’t worry,” Louis clasped Harry’s hand, leading him straight forth into the room; “I think you’ll like it.”

Louis stopped Harry before he would bump into something. That was another problem with being blind. You don’t know where you’re going, but it’s a start once you know there are objects in the area. Louis sat down on a wide bench. He guided Harry so he could sit next to him. Louis took a breath as if he was anxious to show his mate something important and special. It was a fine idea for Louis to bring him here; it was just that Harry did not understand what was really in front of him at that very moment.

“Well?” Harry mumbled, confused.

“Well what?”

“I can’t see, stupid.” Harry scoffed out as Louis reached for his hand. He could feel his tender touch. Harry just wanted to know what on Earth Louis was hiding from him.

“I know, silly …”

Harry felt him press a button of some sort. Only it was nothing like a button. He could not see what he had touched but it was long and white and remained in a line of many other keys that looked just the same. A light, long-lasting sound was heard. Harry’s heart jumped at the sudden intrusion of the silence. Louis lifted his finger for him again and let it press on another key. The sound that erupted then was more mellow, but delightful. Harry finally realized where they were sitting.

“… But you can hear it.”

It was a piano.

            Harry was not quite a musician for the taking. However, that did not stop him from taking matters into his own hands. Without the help from Louis, Harry escaped his grasp to touch a few random notes in front of him. The sounds that rose up were much lower but it didn’t matter to Harry. He liked that there was an outcome to what he was doing. A light bulb sparked in Louis’s head.

            “Hey,” he whispered, “listen to this.”

            Immediately afterwards, Harry heard a symphony that was expressed right from under Louis’s fingertips. Even though Harry could not see him, he could certainly hear the tenderness in his action. He heard the rhythm that was based off The Fray. Harry smiled when he heard an angel singing.

             _“If I don’t say this now, I will surly break as I’m leaving the one I want to take. Well, forget the urgency but hurry up and wait for my heart is starting to separate.”_

            Harry smiled. He never saw any of this coming – literally. He could almost giggle when he started to blush. Harry imagined he was being serenated above the clouds of Heaven because, obviously, that’s where it felt like he was in. Louis played beautifully, keeping up with every note and key. He didn’t skip a beat as he continued through the chorus.

_“Whoa, whoa. Oh, whoa; be my baby and I ‘ll look after you.”_

The piano’s music came to a halt. Without a warning, Louis moved his head towards Harry so his lips could do their bidding. He pecked on Harry’s cheek at first, and then followed up when Harry’s lips asked for more. Echoes from the piano’s final notes had faded as Harry’s hands inched forward in order to touch Louis. He was not aiming for anything in particular. Harry eventually made it to the center of Louis’s chest. As the make out session continued, Harry managed to reach his arms around his lover. He knew perfectly well that he would always look after him no matter what the case.

And even though Harry could not look for himself, he was certain to look after Louis as well.

**THE END**


End file.
